DNA repair is an essential cellular process. To survive and function, cells must maintain the integrity of their genomes despite constant DNA damage from endogenous metabolites and the environment. Unrepaired DNA lesions or inappropriate accumulation of DNA repair intermediates can impede replication fork progression and result in replication stress. Collisions between DNA replication and stalled transcription pose an additional major problem for the replication machinery. Defects in any of the DNA repair pathways, or breakdown in their coordination with transcription, replication, and cell cycle checkpoints, can lead to genomic instability, developmental and immunological abnormalities, cancer, and/or aging. Correspondingly, a number of hereditary cancer-prone diseases and neurodevelopmental disorders are now recognized as involving deficiencies in DNA repair and damage responses. Much of our current understanding of these issues originated in the seminal studies of Philip C. Hanawalt, a true pioneer of the DNA repair field and one of its major contributors over many decades. In September 2017, the Environmental Mutagenesis and Genomics Society (EMGS) will sponsor a Special Symposium titled ?DNA Repair Mechanisms and Consequences: A Tribute to Philip C. Hanawalt?. The symposium will follow the regular EMGS Annual Meeting to be held in Raleigh, NC, as a stand-alone, separate (but related) event. Its focus is on bringing together scientists working at the cutting edge of current technological and conceptual advances to elucidate the molecular mechanisms and consequences of the repair processes of excision repair and transcription-coupled repair that were discovered by Hanawalt ? defects in which have major consequences for cancer etiology, neurodevelopmental defects, and healthspan. The aim is to enable broad participation across the DNA repair field in a Symposium that is both focused and ambitious in scope, inclusive in nature, and with numerous networking opportunities to favor interdisciplinary research and to welcome students and new and early stage investigators to follow in the giant footsteps of Phil Hanawalt in facing the scientific challenges of the 21st century. The purpose of this conference grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Symposium, primarily for travel- related expenses of nine invited speakers including the opening address by Prof. Aziz Sancar (a 2015 Nobel Laureate in Chemistry) two additional distinguished keynote lectures, and invited talks by other world leaders. Since registration fees will cover less than half of the cost of the Symposium, external support is essential to holding this very Special Symposium.